Detective Eisuke Holmes Revelation
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: Eisuke was given a opportunity to visit London by Seiichiro and give a job to solve serial murder case involving Cordis a Drug that can lethally stop the Heart Eisuke went to London without telling Ran due to the Cordis was create have ties to the Black Organization Eisuke manage solve the case but later get throw into another case where a person will be murder somewhere London
1. Chapter 1 Trip to London

a


	2. Chapter 2 Defending a Fellow Japanese

a


	3. Chapter 3 Murder at Hyde Park

a


	4. Chapter 4 Cordis Serial Murders Case

a


	5. Chapter 5 Resolution

a


	6. Chapter 6 Holmes' Apprentice

**Chapter 6 Holmes' Apprentice**

* * *

HUh Why You and Ran are in London asked Eisuke

Didn't you receive Ran-nee-chan email asked Conan

Eisuke check his phone and was shocked seeing Ran's message

If that true then why are you guys in London asked Eisuke

Well you see answer, Conan, it all started back

Flashback at Cafe Poirot

Damn it cursed Kogoro The Wrong one again!? I must be unlucky Today

Why are you horse racing at a time like this asked Mako

Geez We got this Fruit Patfait to enjoy a good mood You know said Ran You could read your horse racing paper back at the Detective Agency

Oh Doesn't this Strawberry look delicious said Kai If no one is going to eat it then I'm taking it as Kai pick up the strawberry Ran stop him

No I was saving that for last said Ran

Just let me have it respond Kai

But then Kai accidentally drop the Strawberry and it fell on the floor

Ah, crap said, Kai,

Agh I was looking forward to eating it said Ran

Suddenly a Cat appear and play with the Strawberry

Huh a Cat questioned Kai

What is with this cat questioned Kogoro

Do Cats eat strawberries asked Ran

I think it's just playing with it since it fell answer Conan

But where did it come from asked Mako

Geez Where does this cat come from questioned as he Pick up the Cat

The Cat suddenly scratch Kogoro face

Gah you little freaking Cat yelled Kogoro

Suddenly a Foreign Woman Appear

Oh Venus called the Foreign Woman as she take the cat off of Kogoro hands and hug it

I'm so glad you unhurt said the Foreign Woman Thank you so much for finding her

I think she's thanking us said Ran

My Father is a Detective answered Ran in English

Really How admirable said Foreign Woman

I'm a big fan of crime novels I'd like to your stories but it's almost time for my flight home such a shame said the Foreign Woman

Would you mind If I invited you to my home in London asked the Foreign Lady

What's she saying asked Kogoro

Not sure answered Ran She spoke so quickly that I didn't get most of what she was saying

Not at all answered Conan in English

Oh so you'll come then when will you come asked the Foreign Woman

We don't have School Next weekend answered Conan in English

That Brat can speak English said Kogoro

Look that way said Ran

He speaking it very Fluently said Mako

Okay that settle it then said the Foreign Woman

Sure alright thank you ma'am answered Conan in English

On a plane to London

Amazing the First Class is so spacious said Ran

Well the First Class is pretty expensive said Mako

That Lady must be pretty rich said Kai

Just how rich is she questioned Kogoro

I wish Eisuke would come with us said Ran

He did said He was busy with a new case just recently and he had to take leave of absent from school said Mako

Well Isn't Diana-san a wonderful person She even pays for Professor's travel expenses as well said Ran

Well we had use our own money for Souvenirs though so we should wisely said Mako

By the way I heard from Conan that you wrote a big list of souvenirs bet you going a lot stuff for Eisuke He practically Holmes Maniac

I wasn't planning to buy that much said Ran

Well I'm sure he rather be in London himself rather than getting souvenirs answered Kogoro

Really It would've been great if Eisuke could have come with us said Ran

Achoo

Isn't the air conditioning on this plane a bit too strong questioned Kai

Hey Kai cover your nose before you sneeze said Mako

Flashback ended

Well we met a woman named Diana and she offers us to visit London and we accepted it she happens to be pretty wealthy answered Conan

Beside me and Ran-neechan there is Kai-niichan Mako-neechan Kogoro-ojisan and the Professor are here

Where are you now asked Eisuke

We at Heathrow Airport answered Conan we just arrived a little while ago

Then please don't tell Ran that I'm in London I can't just tell her the reason why I'm in London

Okay bu I'm sure Ran flipped out if she know that you're in London answered Conan

Yeah Right said Eisuke

Conan-kun Called Ran

Oh coming answered Conan well I better hang up now

Sheesh why London at all times questioned Eisuke

What wrong asked Keijuro

Nothing We should do some sightseeing

Hey who were you calling Conan-kun asked Mako

Oh just calling some friends answered Conan

Anyway We still have time before we meet that Rich Lady at the Hotel tonight so we should do some sightseeing around London

Where do want to go asked Ran

Of course That'd be said Conan

At Sherlock Holmes Museum

Wow It's awesome said Conan

Can I have a seat asked Conan in English

Of course answered the English Man

Conan take a seat and feel exicted

Ran look at Conan smiling

What wrong Ran asked Mako

You know I'm sure Eisuke would as cheerful if he were here

Is that so said Mako

Well I have a lot ideas of thing to buy for him so alright I better give him a call and surprise him

Meanwhile at the Street in London Eisuke phone began to ring

Hm A Phone call said Eisuke ah It's Ran

Eisuke answered the phone

Hello

Ah Hello Eisuke answered Ran

Guess Where I am right 221B Baker Streat said Ran

Ah You did e-mail me you were going to London didn't you said Eisuke

Hey What's with the half-hearted reaction try to be a little jealous said Ran

Ah sorry I was busy with the case I was working on a few days ago answered Eisuke

Hey is there anywhere specifically that you would like me to take a picture asked Ran

No I don't really need anything at all said Eisuke

Since I'm already here thought Eisuke

Anyway I'm hanging up Okay said Eisuke

What with you stupid Eisuke yelled Ran Stupid Stupid

As she yelled at Eisuke on the Phone she realized she was making a scene and apologize

Ah I'm sorry said Ran

What are you doing asked Kogoro

Sorry said Ran

Look like Eisuke made her mad thought Conan

Crap I accidently made her mad though Eisuke

It something a matter asked Keijuro

Oh it nothing let going check out at Hyde Park

Eisuke put his phone away and head to Hyde Park with Keijuro

Hm You're leaving already asked Agasa

Yeah I'm satisfied The Souvenir Shop is next said Conan

Suddenly Overheard a Child's voice

That's a lie I know Holmes is here yelled a young boy Hurry up and let me see him

Like I said Mr Holmes is out on an Investigation answered the Security Guard

What kind of case asked the Young Boy

That is said Security Guard

See! You're Lying If something isn't done soon someone's going to be killed exclaim the Young Boy Holmes is the only who can stop it

Oh no My sister's match is about to start I have to hurry back said the Young Boy

Would you discuss it with me asked the Security Guard

Nevermind Cheapskate said the Young Boy

Huh he speaking Japanese thought Conan

Hey Kid you speak Japanese asked Conan

Yeah I lived in Japan before answered the Young Boy

If you like could you tell me about that you were talking about asked Conan

Why should I tell someone like you anything asked the Young Boy

That's because I'm Holmes' Apprentice you know Glass-kun

Huh How did you know my name Do you know me questioned the Young Boy

It was simple the white fluid and white fluid and white power stuck around your mouth said Conan as he point it out That's the cream and sugar put over strawberries right

The Container you're holding in your hand has limes cucumbers and mint in it would be the drink called pimm's said Conan Since You're a child They don't add in the liquor so it's just regular lemonade right

Yeah I asked the Vendor

And a sport where you can get strawberries and pimm's white watching It has to be tennis at Wimbledon explained Conan And Today is is the women's singles semi-finals The first match started at 1:00 and it's past 2:00 right now so your sister must be participating in the second match

One of the participant right now Wang Haili Whose parents are both Chinese and no matter how you look at it you don't look asian explained Conan So it mus be her opponent the one dominating Wimbledon for four consecutive years

Ranked Number 1 In the World The Queen of the Court Minerva Glass your sister answered Conan

Also I could see the Wimbledon VIP lounge badge through your shirt said Conan as he put out VIP Lounge Badge out of the Young Boy's Chest Pocket

Wow Amazing You're really Holmes' Apprentice aren't you said the Young Boy

So then about that story just now about someone being killed will you please tell me about it asked Conan

Okay answered The Young Boy I was eating strawberries a little past noon When suddenly a man behind me

Flashback

Do you like tennis asked an Strange Man

Yes! it's so exciting answered the Young Boy

You're quite luck answered the Strange Man You'll be able to see something more exciting

What questioned Young Boy

Someone will be murdered Somewhere here in London said strange man Tell Scotland Yard that's my revelation and if it's impossible to solve you can go to Holmes

Flashback End

Did you take a good a good look at the Guy's face asked Conan

No his Hat covered most his face so I couldn't get a good look answered the Young Boy But gave a strange paper

This is said Conan looking at a Piece of Paper with the code on it

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7 Book of Revelation

**Chapter 7 Book of** **Revelation**

* * *

Last time Eisuke went to Londan to solve a serial murders case involving Cordis just after solving the case He ended learning that Conan Ran Kai Mako Kogoro and Professor Agasa in Londen

Can you read English asked Young Boy

Yes I can answered Conan It look like it's some sort of poem though

So as far to what it's trying to hint at said Conan

Ah there you are called out a Foreign Man

Don't just go off on your own okay said Foreign Man I've been looking all over for you

Who's that asked Conan

My Sister's former Coach Ares

Hm Japanese thought Ares

I hear he used to be a really strong tennis player said Young Boy After He became her coach He and my Mom became good friends and now He helps us with all kind of things. My Sisster busy with her tours and our mom's eyes are Bad

Ah said Conan

Let's get back to the courts said Ares Your sister's match is about to start

Ah But said the Young Boy

Go Ahead I'll take this to the Police said Conan

Plus If he told you to take such a baffling letter to the Police It means He's allowing some time for the puzzle to be figured out so it's not likely that something's going to happen right away said Conan

You're Right said the Young Boy I'll give you my phone number and let me know if you figure anything out I'm Apollo Glass and you

Conan Edogawa an Apprentice of Holmes answered Conan

Okay Then You have to give me a call said Apollo

Yeah answered Conan

Hey Who are those people asked Kai

Ran Kai Mako Kogoro and Agasa appear

Was there some sort of trouble asked Mako

Don't tell me you're causing trouble even when we're overseas

Ah Actually yes answered Conan


	8. Chapter 8 Love is Zero

a


	9. Chapter 9 Zero is Start

a


End file.
